


In the Shadow of a Budding Grove

by MrMissMrsRandom



Series: Time in a Bottle [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: And everything is the same or worse, Because need that warning for Arvis and Deirdre still married, Consensual Infidelity, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Lukas goes to Jugdral, M/M, Time in a Bottle Bad End, Using Askr Summoning Tactics to Compartmentalize Fleeing your Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: Lukas found that he cannot shut the Doors of Destiny once they have been opened.
Relationships: Arvis/Diadora | Deirdre, Arvis/Lukas (Fire Emblem), Implied Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd
Series: Time in a Bottle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	In the Shadow of a Budding Grove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valflaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valflaming/gifts).



> Thank you again to Valmey for giving me this chance to write my idea for Time in a Bottle Bad End. It's been buzzing around in my head for years at this point, and it is now unleashed.

_ “Return to Jugdral with me.” _

They had just been having an argument, with Lukas confronting him about everything he had learned. Yet instead of denying it, or storming out, he simply repeated that request. Lukas looked down at Arvis’s expression. He saw the pride, but also the desperation, as his hands continued to grip Lukas’s fingers. A mocking reflection of a knight and his liege lord. 

He should ask Arvis to leave. After everything he had done… after everything that would happen because of his actions. It would be foolhardy to go with Arvis. To think that he, Lukas, the second son of a border town noble, had any way of changing the path of fate. 

But.

_ But… _

It would be Lukas’s choice. Arvis could not force him to stay or to go. It was not like when he was first forced to join the Deliverance, or when he had to continue taking on tasks because knights deserted or were too inept to do their tasks. 

And if he could be resummoned in Askr, there was the potential that if he did not return, someone else would go in his stead. 

Alm and the recruits of Ram Village were already trained up. They had already reclaimed Zofia Castle. If he did not return, would he be missed? Perhaps for a time, for some, but in the end, unlikely. 

He had come to accept that Arvis would miss him longer. And Lukas knew he would miss Arvis just as well. Even with the horrors and atrocities that they would leave in their wake, it did not dim the longing as much as it should. 

“Arvis, please stand,” Lukas replied.

Lukas felt something twist inside him at the look of impotent anger that crossed Arvis’s face for a moment before the stern mask returned, but then flutter when Lukas then went to his knees, following the protocol he had seen several times before when a knight of the Brotherhood was accepted into service. They had no sword, but Lukas said the lines just as he memorized, replacing “Zofia” for “Grannvale.” “Motherland” for “Fatherland.” 

So much the same, yet so very different. 

The next day, they spoke to the Summoner. Lukas saw the shock and apprehension in their eyes, but they did not object. Merely nodded, and said they would try their best, which meant that it would be done.

Lukas did not tell his compatriots who were also in Askr his plan, and neither did Arvis. 

So, when the day came, and he stepped onto the summoning grounds beside Arvis, he did not look back to see who had cried  _ stop _ .

After all, whatever pain they felt would surely pass. 

* * *

The front courtyard of Bellhalla still has black spots scattered across it when they return. There are no remains, but it seemed that when Arvis was whisked away to Askr, not even a season had not passed since that faithful day. Not enough time to allow the grass to grow back or the stone to be scrubbed enough to get the marks off.

“Allow me to introduce Sir Lukas. Since General Aida returned to Velthomer with the Roten Ritter, I acquired his services,” Arvis said as they passed others, not even batting an eye at each bow, salute, or curtsey given to him. Arvis had the air here of someone who grew up with power. Some looked at him with vague curiosity, before turning away. Apparently, the shade of Lukas’s hair was common enough in that part of Jugdral not to look out of place, though his more worn and differently styled armor was enough that as they went on their way that Arvis said he would acquire new armor among other clothes for him.

Lukas didn’t want to part with his armor, but he also knew he was already a stranger in a strange land, and his actions would reflect on Arvis. However, they do not go to do so, but instead, keep walking through levels and down steps of the palace, until they reach another inner courtyard of some sort, but that was not the first thing he thought about it.

The first thing he thought was, compared with the elegant austerity of most of the decor, how  _ green  _ it was. Not the neat hedges or flower plots, but near overgrown with greenery and flowers, a shock of color that contrasted the rest so far. Save for the bright red of Arvis’s hair, it was the most color he had seen in Grannvale so far. 

Instead of marching forward, Arvis hovered around the entryway, standing on the last step between stone and earth. “Deirdre, are you here?”

A woman’s voice called out, “I am! Please, come in.” 

Lukas followed behind, feeling a building sense of trepidation. Though he had heard about her, read about her, he did not know how to act. In some ways, he expected a goddess on par with depictions of the Earth Mother, Mila, only made flesh. 

Yet when they entered deeper into the garden, he found a young woman, younger than Lukas himself, and heavy with child. She had her hem tied up, revealing that her feet were bare on the grass.

Lukas was still for a moment, waiting to be introduced as Arvis took her in his arms. They did not kiss, and Lukas was grateful for that. But how he held her close, it was clear he had missed her.

Deirdre laughed and patted his arm. “What’s wrong, Arvis? I just saw you this morning.”

“Can I not greet you like this?” Arvis said, but his words sound rough, stuck in his throat, before he cleared it. “And haven’t I told you about going without your shoes? You’ll catch a cold.”

“But my feet get so swollen they barely fit…” Deirdre trailed off as her eyes turned to Lukas with open curiosity, but no apprehension. “Oh, hello. I apologize that I did not see you sooner, sir.”

“The apologies should be mine, your Majesty,” Lukas bowed. “for intruding.”

“It is not an intrusion at all,” Arvis objected, before taking Deirdre’s hand. “The fault is mine. Deirdre, I wanted to introduce you to Sir Lukas. He will be in charge of my personal guard starting today.”

“Oh?” Deirdre came forward with a smile and bowed her head in greeting. “Then I suppose we’ll see each other often. I apologize, it might take me some time to get to know you, but I do wish for us to get along.”

With every word, Lukas felt another small jab of guilt inside him. Would Arvis tell her? He said he would avoid telling her of their true connection, and Lukas thought that was a cowardly way, but looking at Deidre now… he had no idea how she would react to the news.

“I wish for the same, your Majesty.”

He bowed again, saying he would stay waiting at the courtyard entrance for a bit, so they would have some privacy. Arvis looked ready to object but held his tongue. 

As he stood there, he felt eyes looking at him from the shadows.

Though he did not move his head, he looked out from the corner of his eye to see a robed figure, their hood was drawn up to hide noticeable features. But the feeling, the presence, the smell of darkness and decay, they could only be one person like that.

The grip on his lance tightened. If he could move fast enough, then maybe, just maybe, he could--

But then the shadowed figure turned a corner and left. 

Lukas was not one for prayer, but he hoped he would get another chance. 

* * *

Court life was generally like court life at any castle: ebbing and flowing throughout the months. Arvis personally, however, was always busy attempting to set his ideals into motion. Day in and day out he worked tirelessly in improving the lives of others. And when Lukas explored greater Bellhalla, and went on tours with his emperor through the land, he saw that life did improve. However, it improved only to the borders of Grannvale proper. 

The horror stories of other countries, now under the control of Grannvale houses, painted a far different picture. While Grannvale grew, it seemed mostly suffering occurred in Isaach and Augustria. The Manster District had been thrown into chaos, with various factions across the peninsula vying for control. 

Despite his vision, Arvis’s dream of a unified Jugdral seemed to slip from his grasp day by day. 

At least his family was safe. Julius had been born the weaker of the twins, but he ensured that the nurses and caretakers around the children were not connected with the Loptous Sect and that the Archbishop would have no audience with them. Lukas continually argued to try and find some way to get rid of him, but Arvis refused.

“If we took off the head of the snake now, others would just dart out and away, back into the shadows,” Arvis replied. They were in his office, alone, and… somehow, Lukas ended up resting in Arvis’s lap as they talked. 

Well, not somehow. Arvis pulled him there. Despite being so close, day after day, it was rare for them to have privacy. At chances like this, it made Lukas bold. 

“But it would give you time to focus on other things. One less sword hanging over your head.”

“Or several added.” Arvis countered, then brushed his fingers against the side of Lukas’s head, stroking his hair. “Besides, I have you to shield me.”

“I am just one man. The same as you, Arvis.” Lukas replied, but he leaned closer until their lips brushed, and Lukas felt the familiar crackle of heat set off and seep deep into his bones.

Despite the years they had now been together, _ this _ feeling never dulled. 

Lukas did not know how long they sat like that, wrapped in an embrace. Only at one point he looked up as Arvis’s mouth moved down his neck, and locked eyes with Empress Deirdre. 

Before Lukas could say anything, in fact, before he could even get a clear look at the sort of expression on her face, the door silently shut. She was gone.

“You’ve gone stiff, are you all right?” Arvis murmured against his skin, before looking up.

“... Fine.” And then they continued. Because Lukas had learned to be selfish and did not have the decency to stop when he should. 

The next day, while Arvis was in a council meeting, Lukas went to the garden courtyard. Sure enough, Deirdre was there, tending to the flowers with her children.

Julia saw him first, and waved happily to him. “Hi, Lukas!”

“Hello princess,” Lukas’s grimace turned to a small smile. Despite the professional distance he tried to keep, he could not deny his fondness for Julia and Julius, but then looked at their mother, who had on a strangely bemused expression. “I apologize, but may I talk to her Majesty for a moment?”

“Of course. Darlings, wait here for a moment.” 

They walked a little ways off so they would not be overheard, but Lukas could not find the proper words to start. 

“Your Majesty, I… about yesterday…”

“Oh, you were going to talk about that?” Deirdre said. “Ah, I’m sorry. I should have knocked.”

Lukas’s head turned to stare in confusion at Deirdre. “You-- Your Majesty, shouldn’t… I mean, doesn’t the fault lie with me in this situation?”

“Arvis told me about your relationship,” Deirdre answered simply. “In fact, I was relieved to hear it. I know you aren’t from Velthomer, so to know he still had your trust made me feel better. He has so many enemies…”

Lukas once more was left speechless. So, Arvis decided to tell her about their affair, but not that he and Deirdre were already closely  _ related?  _

Deirdre smiled and reached up to motherly pat his shoulder. It was a warm and gentle touch, and it made his skin crawl. “I know he loves me, Sir Lukas. And I am not mad if he loves others.” 

She reached out, brushing a bright blue flower in a bush beside them with a far-off look. “After all, I…”

But before she could finish her sentence, Julius had started crying, and then she rushed over to check how he was. He had tripped and banged up his knee, and she took him into her arms to rock him back and forth to calm him down as Julia patted his head.

And Lukas was left standing there again. Welcome, but so afraid to join in this family. Because they were doomed. They were all doomed, and Lukas could do nothing to stop from losing them besides be doomed with them.

And he already was, but did he have any right to the happiness they shared for this brief time? He was an interloper in this tale, no matter what Arvis did to paste him into the margins. It still solved  _ nothing.  _

* * *

And yet.

_ And yet… _

The day came when Prince Julius received a gift for his seventh birthday. It was wrapped, and no one had thought to check it before it got into his hands. 

Lukas had been there, and saw the way his face shifted, and how the air around him became a miasma, as if darkness and shadow were seeping out of his very being. 

_ “NO!”  _ Arvis screamed, running to his son, only to be thrown back by more strength than a child’s arm should have. Lukas rushed forward to stand in the way.

A wall that would soon crumble in the face of a god’s wrath, but perhaps it would be enough for both Julia and Deirdre to get away, to make their escape. Perhaps that would be enough for his role in this world.

“Stop! Stop!” Julia yelled, clutching to Lukas’s leg to try and pull him away, still unaware that her brother was no more. And Lukas was about to move her back, until he saw the casting circle appear around them.

Lukas turned and felt growing horror as Deirdre raised her arms high, chanting out a spell that’s range engulfed both him and Julia. Not to defend or attack, but to  _ warp _ . 

The last thought Lukas had, just as he and Julia were a hair’s length away from the gaping jaws of a dragon bathed in shadows, was--

_ Forgive me, Arvis.  _


End file.
